In My Veins
by Specks52
Summary: A phone call can change a person's life. Rachel got a phone call she never expected that would test her commitment to helping someone who has never been nice to her. Can she be there for Quinn or will she give up? Brittana eventual Faberry Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, you know me when I get an idea I write it out and post the ones I think have potential for you guys to check out. So here's a new story i'm thinking about. **

**DISCLAIMER: Not my characters**

**In My Veins Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

People say serendipity doesn't exist but not even I could've seen this coming. If I'm being honest with myself it never really sank in yet here I am, here we are, here I was Quinn Fabray in my bed with fast asleep next to me. Anyone who knows us knows very well that this was not expected but death does that to a person.

To tell this story it starts with a phone call; the phone call that changed my plans this evening exponentially.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 hours ago (8pm)<strong>_

_I sat staring at my computer screen fully prepared to organize my music alphabetically when my phone rang._

_**Hey girl what you doing tonight?**_

_**Hey Mercedes I'm taking it easy tonight, I'm going to organize some music and then read a book. What about you?**_

_**Kurt and I are having a sleepover.**_

_**Sounds fun, enjoy.**_

_**You wanna join?**_

_**No thanks I'm just going to stick home tonight.**_

_**Well I guess we'll talk tomorrow.**_

_**Bye Mercedes.**_

_As I hung the phone up I breathed in happy to get back to my music when the phone rang again._

_**Mercedes I really don't want to come over. **__I said a tad irritated._

_**It's n-not Mercedes**_

_Surprised I looked at the phone to make sure I was hearing right._

_**Quinn?**_

_**I-I shouldn't have called I k-know but I-I had n-no one else.**_

_Sitting up in my seat I started to get alarmed_

_**Quinn, where are you?**_

_**Um, I don't –**_

_**Quinn breathe tell me where you are and I'll come get you.**__ I said grabbing my jacket and car keys._

_**Should I call Santana or the police or something? **__I asked_

_**NO, Rachel please don't. I'm - I'm in Pandora in front a closed gas station.**_

_**Okay Quinn, I'll be right there, just stay where you are and keep your phone on.**_

_**Okay.**_

_I hung up the phone already in my car and drove towards Pandora._

* * *

><p><em>As I got closer I got directions from Quinn as to where exactly she had been. Indicating I turned in spotting Quinn sitting on the ground. Not bothering to turn the car off I hopped out running over to her.<em>

"_What happened here Quinn?" I asked_

_Stooping in front her I saw the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She didn't say anything just stared out. I attempted to touch her when she flinched away. Looking into my eyes she realized it was me and broke down._

_I sat pulled her into me letting her cry it out. _

_When she finally calmed down I urged her to come back to my car._

"_Come on Quinn I'll take you home." I said as I entered the driver's seat. Shaking her head frantically she looked practically catatonic. _

"_Okay do you want to go back to my place?" I asked she shook her head again._

_I sighed and searched my brain for options._

"_Okay how about this, I'll drive us around for a little while, is that okay would that be better?" I asked desperately looking for a way to help._

_She nodded and that's exactly what I did._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Quinn squirmed in bed jumping me out of my memory she had been restless most of the night and I still didn't know what was wrong.<p>

"No." She muttered in her sleep squirming again, followed by another yell of no then full on screaming. Jumping to action I pulled put my hand on her face.

"Quinn, wake up, it's just a dream. Come on open your eyes, its okay sweetie come on wake up." I reassured her as her eyes shot open full of tears.

"It's okay Quinn, I'm here. I'm not leaving you just breathe, I've got you." I said pulling her into me as the tears continued.

I held on tightly to her as she calmed and her breath evened out. She promised to talk to me in the morning but the more I witnessed the more curious I got. The main questions in my mind where:

What the hell happened to Quinn Fabray?

Why was I the one she called?

How can we fix this?

**It's short and if I do choose to continue with this story it won't be long but let me know what you think nonetheless. On a side note i didn't know what to name this but was listening to In My Veins by Andrew Belle when I came up with this name...(things music can impact on). Your opinions are welcomed.**

**Specks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is the morning convo between Rachel and Quinn it's not that long but it will set the tone for the story. so thanks for the reviews and alerts and I hope I do this story justice. Cassicio this is to you because you encouraged me to drink and write lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Enjoy**

**In My Veins Chapter 2**

**QPOV**

I opened my eyes to an empty unfamiliar room. It wasn't hard to figure out where I was I mean how many people had an elliptical machine in their room with a gold star marked Regionals facing it. As I sat there racking my brain, I desperately I tried to remember not only what happened lastnight but why I was in Rachel Berry's house, in her room, in her bed.

Attempting to sit up I realized I had been in pain. Looking down I didn't see any physical differences from how I left home but something was definitely off. I probed at my skin to see exactly where I had been in pain; as I continued this flashes of the night before invaded me.

I was in a car, but with whom?

I remember calling someone and by the looks of things it had to be Berry the bedroom seemed oddly familiar, I remember crying but WHY?

Just then Berry walked into the room with a tray stopping when she realized I was awake.

"Hey." I whispered

"Hi, are you hungry?" She asked I thought for a minute nodded as she made her way forward placing the tray on the bed before me.

"Listen Quinn, I know you probably wouldn't want to talk about lastnight especially with me but I am willing to listen if you need me to." She whispered

I raised an eyebrow.

"How did I get here?" I asked puzzled

"Quinn what do you remember about lastnight?" Rachel asked sitting next to me as I ate.

"I called someone I assume it was you and I was crying but that's it." I said. "Berry what the hell happened to me?"

Tears fell from my eyes so Rachel took the tray from me putting it on her bedside table. She was stronger than she looked so it shocked the shit out of me when she pulled me further onto the bed and into her. Her frame was smaller than mine but she never let go.

"Quinn listen to me okay?" She started whispering "I don't know what happened to you lastnight but I promise you we will figure it out okay? If you want we can call the police or something." At that I shook my head franticly my mind ran 1000 miles a minute.

"Okay Quinn, its okay we'll figure it out together. I won't tell anyone."

"Why would you want to help me? I've never been nice to you." I stated matter-of-factly

"Maybe not Quinn but what sort of human being would I be if I didn't offer my assistance and besides I always told you I want us to be friends. I meant it." She replied.

I started to force myself to calm down. After I don't know how long I sat up wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. I-I I don't know what happened or why I called you. I don't know why I was crying or how I ended up where I was. What the hell happened to me?" I asked shocked and scared.

**see it was short and to the point, what do you guys think happened to Quinn and no i'm not saying you'll have to wait and see.**

**Specks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps here's another chapter I'm taking a pretty different direction with this that i originally anticipated but I think you'll like it. This chapter is short and the other one is in progress. So let me know what you think. Thanks for the Reviews and Alerts**

**Enjoy! **

**In My Veins Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

Quinn fell asleep in my arms after crying for what seemed like hours. Any attempt at moving had been thwarted by her holding on to me tightly. I found it disconcerting that neither of us had any idea what happened to her or why I had been the one to be called.

I watched her even breaths as she slept, amazed at the innocence she showed while asleep. Whatever happened to her must have been so horrible that she blocked it out.

Her grip on me tightened some more and I could see reached a REM part of her cycle. Her eyes fluttered like a butterflies wings and she began to become restless. Tears fell from her eyes and I became alert just then.

"No, don't do that." She pleaded aloud "Please don't touch me."

Confusion ran through me at the type of dream this truly had been. Deciding to wake her before it got any worse I ran my hand along her tear soaked cheeks.

"No please daddy I'll be a good girl just don't please don't do it anymore."

My eyes bogged out of my head and I rushed into action.

"Quinn, come on Quinn open your eyes." I said shaking her.

She flinched away from me but I needed her awake.

I gave her one last shake and yelled her name when her eyes popped open, she grabbed my arm and she sat up straight.

"Call me Quinn one more time Berry and I swear I'll kick your ass."

_What?_I thought to myself. Unsure if how to proceed I decided to go for the obvious route.

"What should I call you?" I asked as she loosened the grip on my arm. Quinn gave that head bitch in charge smirk sending chills down my spine.

"_You _can call me Charlie."

She got out of bed walking over to my bathroom and locking herself inside. Five minutes later I sat there trying to figure out in my mind what exactly was going on when the door opened and Quinn walked out of the bathroom.

"I suppose this is confusing the shit outta you isn't it Berry?" She asked walking over to the pictures on my wall.

"Uh Qui-" The venomous look she gave me made me stop and correct myself as I tried to comprehend what was really going on.

"Charlie sorry, yes this is confusing but if you would explain what's going on I would love to help." I said tentatively

Quinn/Charlie or whoever walked up to me and sat on my bed. Her eyes stayed with mine probably trying to read my emotions. Her head turned to a side and she smiled, it wasn't her usual 'Cheeleader Quinn' smile and it sure as hell wasn't her 'Nice Quinn' smile. This is one I have never seen before and it scared the crap out of me.

"Here's the deal Berry, Quinn thinks you are an amazing person, she always have and for someone who has always been taunted by me you still came to help her when she asked. You're either very naïve or you nuts. Frankly I don't care which it is really but I do believe that Quinn will end up back here if I leave because for some reason the one thing that keeps coming to my mind as of recent is you so here's the deal; I'll tell you the truth for Quinn's sake but show one, just one ounce of judgment and I'll hurt you, deal?"

Not knowing exactly what to make of this I nodded. A mixture of curiosity, fear and concern bubbled in me as I waited to hear the story.

"Great, let's start from the beginning then."

**Let me know what you think more to come because obviously Charlie needs to explain. Tell me if you like it.**

**Specks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so next Chapter is here.**

**In My Veins Chapter 4**

**RPOV**

Just when I say things can't get any weirder, Quinn turns out to have a split personality whose name is Charlie. Yup definitely weirder.

I watched as Charlie walked over to my desk chair and sat in it.

"Okay it's like this Berry. That bastard Quinn calls a father is the main reason I'm here in the first place. See when Quinn was eight that douche decided to start drinking well not start but he wanted to try to make it an Olympic sport. Yeah he drank that much. One night he came into her bedroom saying he wants to give her a goodnight kiss and I won't go into the details but all in all he touched her that night. After that he kept doing things like that and she was constantly becoming more and more scared. One night when she was 10 she as sitting there with her knees drawn into her rocking back and forth when he came in and she didn't want him to touch her but she was afraid of what he might do. I stepped in and got her away from him. What pisses me off most is how her mother never offered any assistance to her and her older sister was already off to college. Since then I would step in when she needed help."

As Charlie explained this I sat there in shock. I couldn't imagine what Quinn went through. I never would've thought it was that bad.

"Any questions?" She asked sullenly

I thought for a minute.

"Where is she now? Is she okay? What happened tonight and why can't she remember it?" I rambled

Charlie's resolve broke a little and I saw when it happened.

"You know what's funny? I never thought that after all I did to you; you would ever be willing to help in anyway. I'm not sure why Quinn called you but I get it it's the same reason why I'm so inclined to taunt you; we feel something for you. If we're dealing with technicalities Quinn is still here. I mean I am after all her if just the part of her if not the angry and aggressive side. She's fine. You could say she's asleep because she's in here but she won't remember any of this. As for tonight, let's just say for now home is not the best place for her to be right now and with you is better because no one will ever expect you two to be in the same room. She doesn't remember because it was me that got her where she was. He dad went nuts and I tried to get away from him I ended up running because fighting would've been bad. By the time I got where you found her I was too tired to fight her so she came back and you know the rest."

I thought for a minute trying to make sense of this.

"So Quinn is okay, you are a split personality that needed to get away from her abusive father and she called me because she feels something for me?" I asked

"In a nutshell yes. You see Quinn has always had strong feelings for you since you were kids. For me those strong feelings among everything else equate to hate or disgust that's why I've been so mean to you but they are different for her. It's nothing personal I just don't feel anything else."

My mind started reeling and I decided I was way too exhausted for any of this to make sense.

"I need to lie down." I said making myself comfortable in bed. It was just past midday and I looked at Charlie who walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She turned a bit puzzled "You said you needed to lay down so I was going to leave."

"No, please you really don't have to. This is a lot to take in within 10 minutes."

Charlie walked up to me and sat on the bed.

"Look Berry, I get it, I'll stay because I know it'll make you both happy, but I aint doing that cuddling shit."

I scoffed at her remark "Yeah because I want to cuddle? I may not even sleep I just need to let this all sink in."

"Love your sarcasm right now." She replied

Charlie settled in next to me and looked over at me.

"Hey Berry, I don't actually hate you, I don't feel anything else but those feelings but with you it's different for both of us. I just really want to say. Thank you for being here. I know things between us are fucked up but I really do appreciate it."

"Yeah who else is good with unique situations? I do have two dads don't I?"

Charlie laughed brightly "That is true."

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I woke up to see Rachel asleep next to me. My arm was around her and she appeared comfortable in my arms. Wait why were we cuddling? I felt my stomach flutter as I wondered how we ended up like this. I needed to use the bathroom so as I attempted to pull away from her, she opened her eyes.

"I thought you hated cuddling." She mumbled sleepily.

I looked at her raising my eyebrow. "When would I have told you that?" I asked not too sure what she was talking about.

"Oh you're Quinn aren't you?" She asked.

"Is this Twilight Zone, yes Rachel I'm Quinn Fabray and you're Rachel Berry."

She sat up in bed.

"No it's not the Twilight Zone I just thought you were Charlie."

"Who the fuck is Charlie?" I asked confused "Rachel, I'm confused, but I gotta pee." I said running to the bathroom quickly.

As I walked out of the bathroom she looked at me weird. "What?" I asked.

"You are not going to believe it when I tell you who Charlie is." She replied

"Cryptic much? Who is Charlie?"

"You are." She replied simply.

**Wonder how Quinn will take that news. Next chapter will tell.**

**Specks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

********Hey everyone I was chatting with someone via Twitter and i decided to make a challenge for myself. I keep making a mistake and seeing Faberry 1st rather than February 1st so I will be making this Faberry month for myself and i plan to update at least one of my stories ever single day. If you don't get that update on the day you will get two the next day but it will not go over 2. So here's to the Forth Day of Faberry with the newest chapter. This chapter is short because I'm not feeling 100% and this is what I have so far (I really wanted you to get this) Thanks for the alerts and Reviews I'm sorry about any mistakes I really dont have the energy to proof read it. I'm sorry :(********

**Tempting What We Know Chapter 5**

**RPOV**

"Excuse me?" She asked looking at me bewildered.

"Okay don't freak out ok? You were asleep screaming about wanting your father to leave you alone. I tried to shake you awake but when I did you weren't you."

I tried to explain as best I could when she scoffed "I always knew you were crazy Berry but this is just -"

"Quinn I could explain. You have to hear me out"

Quinn walked around my room with her hands in her head.

"Fine fine explain exactly what you think is going on right now Rachel"

"When you woke up you told me that if I call you Quinn you'll hurt me. It freaked me out and you told me to call you Charlie."

"This- this makes no sense; is this some kinda joke?"

I shook my head "Quinn I promise you that this is not a joke. Have you ever had situations where you woke up places and don't know how you got there, or done something and don't remember what you did?"

I looked at her as she thought about all I said.  
>"Look Rachel I thank you for picking me up but this is all a little nuts. I have to get home my parents must be going crazy. I'll see you later okay?"<p>

I tried to stop here but she grabbed her stuff and ran through my bedroom door. I ran down the steps after here as she quickly walked down the street. Grabbing my keys I got into my car.

"Quinn will you at least let me take you home?" I asked through my window

"Rachel it's okay" she said

"Please Quinn it's the least I can do. You don't have to say anything it'll just be a ride home"

She stopped walking then sighed opening the door. I drove in the direction she gave me in silence.

Occasionally she would give me another direction but that changed when she started talking.

"There are times when I have no idea how I ended up where I did, what I did or why I don't remember" She whispered "If you're telling the truth then what the hell is happening to me?"

I took her hand as we approached her house.  
>"Quinn you aren't alone in this I'll help you".<p>

She squeezed my hand and smiled shyly when her front door opens.

"Quinn Fabray get in here right this minute" her father said from the door

Her hand snapped out of mine and she fumbled with the door.

"I don't want you to get hurt" I said

"It'll be worse if I don't" She said opening the door.

"Quinn call me if you need anything no hesitation" She nodded closing the door and walked up the driveway and into the house.

Mr. Fabray looked at me nastily for a second then slammed the door after Quinn walked in. I sat there hoping they would both be alright her and Charlie.

**3:00am Sunday Morning**

I tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep when my phone rang.

_**Hello**_

_**Rach?**_

_**Quinn what's wrong?**_

_**I just woke up and there's- I need your help Rachel**_

_**I'm on my way where are you? **_

_**I'm at home but I think Charlie did something bad. I didn't know who else to call **_

_**It's okay Quinn I'll be right there. Just stay calm stay on the phone with me until I get there.**_

This was becoming habit it seems but I grabbed my jacket and keys not bothering to wake my dads. I ran through the door and got into my car wondering what the hell Charlie did this time.

**See it's short but i'll make the next chapter longer. Consider this a fuller I love where this is going.**

**Specks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**On the 11th day of Faberry I give to you...this. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews I love you guys. This chapter contains some pretty tentative stuff so be careful. Any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

**In My Veins Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

I was frantic; more so than when Quinn called me to pick her up out of town. This time I knew what was going on if just by a small fraction something was missing, exactly what happened tonight. My dads called my cellphone nonstop but my mind focused solely on Quinn.

I drove the road I took a couple hours previously on autopilot saving my thoughts for worrying. Outside had been pitched black except from occasional street lights. I took a deep breath pulling up to the side of her house and I contemplated what to do. I grabbed my phone and closed the door leaning against it as I stared at her door. My phone rang and I ignored it when I saw who it had been.

The lights to the house were on and the door was yanked open. Russell Fabray exited with a suitcase yelling incoherently he shot me a nasty look and turned walking back into the house. I grew more alert when I saw him holding Quinn's arm roughly and shoved her outside.

Quinn fell to the ground next to her suitcase and attempting to rush up to her I was able to physically see the change as Quinn disappeared and Charlie came to life. She stood off the ground sneering towards the door where Russell stood with a bottle of Jack in hand and her mother standing behind him with her head bowed.

"Is that all you got Russell? You want another black eye to match the one I just gave you?" Charlie yelled not caring who heard her.

Russell charged towards her angrily and I rushed to get to her first. He slapped her so hard the noise resonated in the echo of the open space. She was about to react when I pulled her out of his way and put myself between the two of them.

"Sir I'd like to advise you not to do that again" I said pushing him stopping each of his advances against her.

I braced myself fully prepared to floor him if I needed to but he stood squaring his shoulders and mumbled. "Get to fuck off my lawn and take this short genetic mistake of girl with you"

Charlie was ready to pounce when I went against my better judgment and backed him putting my hands on her cheeks.

"Hey Charlie listen to me, calm down. Look into my eyes and breathe; that's it deep breaths. Its okay just get your suitcase and we'll go" I said as she calmed staring into my eyes. I could see her fighting this but I wasn't going to let her go anywhere near him. She took her suitcase off the ground closing it after replacing its contents.

"Good now go to the car, its fine I just need you to go to the car can you do that for me?" I asked her

She looked at me fighting every ounce in her saying to beat the shit out of him and nodded walking away.

"That's right listen to this abomination" He said as soon as Charlie got to the car. Before she could turn I felt my blood boil and I had him on the floor cowering away from me

"I may be short, I do have two gay dads and I _don't_condone violence but I am NOT above kicking your ass up and down this street going and coming if you don't leave her alone"

He sneered trying to push me off. "Is that a threat" He gritted

I chuckled slightly and whispered "Try me and see"

Without another word I got off the floor gave Mrs. Fabray another look her facial expression was a hard one to gauge. It was a mixture between hatred, anger and genuine fear.

"I'd get this excuse of a husband you have here inside if I were you" I said walking to the driver side of my car.

Closing the door I started the car and took off not looking back when I felt what I assumed to be the bottle of Jack hit my trunk.

I glanced at the girl next to me seeing her shake. I'm not sure if it was in fury or fear.

"I'm sorry" She said holding in the anger

"What did he do?" I asked simply "Quinn said you did something and you wouldn't have done something if he didn't provoke you. What. Did. He. Do?"

"She was asleep. He climbed on top of her and tried to force his dick in her mouth. She tried to force him off but couldn't. I-" She cut off "I barely got him off when I screamed loudly it was all messed up, Quinn's feelings over powered everything and it was hard to navigate. I punched him in the face and that's when Judy came in. She tried to get him to stop but he started arguing and well so did I.

I told him I don't even like men thanks to him and he told me to pack my shit and get out. After breaking everything I could find in that house Quinn I don't know how to explain it she literally pushed me out of the way and packed everything, called you and locked herself in the room till you came. When she got by the door is when he held on to her and you know the rest"

I huffed aggravated gripping the staring wheel with all my power struggling not to turn around.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go back there. I'm so sorry I could tell something was off and I let you go into that house with that man. Arghh I'm so angry" I said letting out frustration.

"Rachel?" The voice next to me asked weakly. I turned to see tears falling and I pulled her into my side.

"It's okay Quinn. I promise you're safe now. No one will hurt you"

"I-I'm so sc-scared, I don't know what happened" she whimpered

"Don't be, he won't hurt you again"

"What about Charlie?" She asked

"You are both okay Quinn, I've got you no one can hurt you with me here okay? You're going to stay with me and I'll keep you safe"

She sighed trying to catch her breath and relax.

"Thank you Rachel"

I squeezed her a little tighter pulling into my driveway to see the lights on and my dad and daddy standing by the door step both with their hands folded and worried/angry looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>I cut the engine and opened the door running over to her side. I pulled her bag out and watched as she stood there not really sure what she should be doing. I took her hand with my free hand and she relaxed slightly. My fathers faces changed when they saw the look on her face. She didn't look up at them instead kept her head on our hands. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.<p>

"Quinn go up to my room, I'll be up there soon and I'll bring you bag" She shook her head

I turned to her and placed my hand on her face. "Listen to me no one will hurt you here. I promise" I said and she nodded I could feel tears on my hands. She kept her head pointed to the floor and walked into the house. Once out of ear range my dads looked at me.

"Rachel what the hell happened?" Dad asked not caring I left the house sudden when they saw her face

"I'm sorry I left home so sudden but she called me and I had to go get her I couldn't leave her there with him not after what he did"

My daddy perked up "That's Quinn Fabray, Russell Fabray's daughter right?" I nodded "What did he do?"

"Dad, daddy I promise to tell you everything but I need to get upstairs to her. I know I should've asked but can she stay? She doesn't- and if she stayed there he-" I couldn't finish those sentences I was too scared at the possibilities of what could've happened tonight.

Both my fathers pulled me into them and hugged me tightly. "Rachel you did the right thing. Hands down she's safe here"

I attempted to take the bag up but my daddy took it and ushered us all inside. He locked up and told me to head on up. They followed me to my bedroom and I saw Quinn sitting on my bed.

"Quinn I'm Leroy and this is my husband Hiram. Rachel didn't tell us exactly what happened but just know you are safe here and you can stay as long as you want"

Quinn looked up with glassy eyes and nodded whispering a thank you. My dads looked at me and nodded and I closed the door behind them. I pulled my jacket off and sat on the bed, Quinn looked at me not knowing what to do so I simply pulled her into me and she held on tightly letting the tears fall.

"You're safe now" I whispered to her.

**Badass Berry anyone? **

**Specks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 21. Today's chapter is short on account of tonight's episode. It was/is way too triggery for me to even think straight right now so I uploaded what I had so far.**

**In My Veins Chapter 7**

**QPOV**

This has to be one of the most unorthodox things ever. Rachel Berry and I standing together by my locker. I opted out of my uniform today which got me many looks from the student body. Santana came up to us and that's where the drama started.

"What the hell Q, you hanging with RuPaul now?" She asked sneering at Rachel who cringed away from her. After all she's done for me this weekend there was no way in hell I would let anyone be rude to her. I slammed my locker and turned to Santana.

"Her name is Rachel, start using her name or we will have a problem" I said simply

"Five minutes with the troll and you're sticking up for her. Did you let her put her Man hands on you?" She said a little loudly

Anger flushed in me so I dropped my books and had Santana against the locker before I could think straight.

She struggled under my weight and that's the last thing I remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I think I'm becoming used to this, she does it so fluidly that I don't think anyone else would notice it unless they knew what to look for. Charlie had Santana pinned good against the lockers and she couldn't get away. The quickly building crowd left a circle around us.

"Let me up you bitch" Santana said

Charlie smirked and gripped Santana's hair she punched her in the mouth. I rushed up to them about to pull her off when she started talking.

"What can't handle little Rachel Berry being my friend? I don't get you Santana you wouldn't want me to be friends with her but you are my friend and you don't even see when I need help. She may have been the butt of many of our jokes for a long long time but she was there when I called and if you so much as lay one finger on her I swear to you Santana Lopez you will come to regret the day" Santana's eyes showed genuine fear. I didn't even know she was capable of that emotion. Charlie was about to throw another punch at her when I caught her hand.

"Hey that's enough" She turned to me with a menacing look like she would beat the shit out of me for stopping her. When she caught sight of me her features softened and she eased off Santana. She pushed away from her, grabbed her bag and left the hall through the crowd that parted for her sake.

I kneeled to Santana who was slumped against the floor with her bleeding lip. "Are you okay?" I asked trying to avoid touching her.

She cringed away slightly. "What the fuck is her problem?" Santana asked wiping away some of the blood. She got off the ground and looked around. "Disperse" she warned the crowd turning to look at me.

"You're her best friend right?" I asked

What is this ask stupid questions day yes she's my bestfriend, what does that have to do with you"

I looked around seeing an empty hallway "Look I'll explain but I need to go find her get yourself cleaned up and come to my house this evening. I know it's against you to want to talk to me or be seen talking to me but if she is what you say she is to you, you need to come to my house this evening" I explained picking up Quinn's books along with my own.

She eyed me and nodded. "Fine, whatever"

I nodded and took off in the direction she would be in. "Hey Berry" Santana shouted behind me.

I turned to face her. "Check under the bleachers, that's where she'll be" She said. I nodded and ran down the corridor towards the bleachers.

**Um Yeah. I'll apologize now if I don't upload tomorrow. I'm terribly sorry if I don't but I guess you'll get it.**

**Specks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey this was supposed to be yesterday's update but trust the luck I have to mess with my internet connection. Anyways I'm updating 3 different chapters tonight for yesterday, today and just because so hope you guys all had fun in the Days of Faberry...Let me know if you want another one later down in the year. I wouldn't mind doing it again but with less stories. Shout out to all the reviewers this month and alerters you guys are kinda nuts but I love yall. I'll be gone for a week. I need a break lol but I will for sure be writing so expect rapid updates soon.**

**Enjoy!**

**In My Veins Chapter 8**

_I nodded and took off in the direction she would be in. "Hey Berry" Santana shouted behind me._

_I turned to face her. "Check under the bleachers, that's where she'll be" She said. I nodded and ran down the corridor towards the bleachers._

**RPOV**  
>I ran up to the bleachers finding Quinn sitting on the floor with her knees up to chin rocking back and forth. I rested my bag and our books next to hers easing my way down to her side.<p>

"I'm losing it" she whispered

I grabbed her hands but she pulled away. "I don't wanna hurt you" she said

"Quinn listen to me. You've been through something traumatic. You won't hurt me and neither will Charlie. We'll figure this out but for now we should get you home" I said reaching for her hand again.

"What about class?" she asked looking at me with puffy eyes. I pulled her off the ground.

"My daddies won't mind if we take the day off you need it" I replied

"Thank you so much Rach. I don't know what's wrong with me anymore"

"The best thing about this situation is that you aren't alone. You and Charlie both have me here let's just get you home okay?"

She reached for her bag hissing at the pain in her hand.

"Ouch" she said pulling back.

"Oh yeah you went nuts on Santana" I filled her in.

Quinn's eyes flashed towards mine. Guilt and pain etched on her face "Is she okay? What did I do to her?"

"I'll tell you all about it let's just get back to the house and off school grounds"

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang with an offer from Quinn to get the door. I shrugged leaning further into the couch where we spent most of the day watching cartoons.<p>

"Where's the midget?" I heard Santana say loudly. I muted the television going to greet her.

"Shit S Rachel told me what I did to you I'm so so sorry" Quinn said closing the door. I got to the walkway when Santana stopped in her tracks.

"What the hell do you mean she told you what you did. You were there, as for as I remember it was your fist that rammed into mouth" Santana said turning to look at me.

"Hello Santana glad to see you decided to show; would you like something to drink?" I asked her.

"Q what the hell is going on? Why are you here and not at home"

I was about to say something when Quinn cleared her throat.

"I live here now"

Confusion masked Santana's face "What do you mean you live here now. Will one of you explain what the FUCK is going on?"

"Rachel will explain she understands this a little better than I ever will I think" Quinn offered. I watched her walk into the living room so I ushered Santana in after her. Quinn sat on the floor by the television continuing 101 Dalmatians. Santana watched her for a while then turned to me.

"Berry what the hell is wrong with her?" Santana asked genuine concern lacing her entire demeanor.

"I'm not sure how much I am allowed to tell you and I won't go into detail much" I started "See this thing with Quinn is not to be taken lightly and I won't divulge any of her personal information if you aren't going to be there for her. So if you plan to use this information against her in anyway I will not be telling you anything. If after I told you and you decide to betray the trust she has for you as her bestfriend you will deal with me"

"Is that a threat?" Santana asked cocking her eyebrow both amused and almost daring me to say yes.

"I assure you right now Santana that when it comes to Quinn I will NOT make idle threats, it's a promise. Hurt her I hurt you and believe me I can do it" I said

Shaking her head Santana agreed to my terms listening intently as I told her everything I learned over the weekend. Her eyes glistened with tears threatening to spill when Quinn turned from the floor. Santana slid to the floor crawling next to her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see it Q. If I had known I would've tried to help-"

"There was / is nothing to do S. It's over that part of my life is over" Quinn whispered

Santana pulled Quinn tightly into her. She muttered light reassuring words to Quinn along with promises to help her through this and kissing her forehead. I figured they needed some time together so I stood about to leave when Santana started speaking.

"Hey Rachel" I turned shocked at her calling me by my first name.

"You didn't have to do all that you did for her but thanks for being there for her"

"Always" I said simply leaving the room for kitchen

I fixed some drinks taking them into the room on a tray when I heard Santana say. "You can come stay with me if you want" she offered

"I'm fine here. I like the Berrys and Rachel seems to be the only one Charlie will talk to and I don't want to hurt anyone else"

I stood outside hidden away from them both. I was flattered that Quinn trusted me enough to let me help her but scared that I wasn't sure just what can be done to help her.

"Can B be in on this secret?" Santana asked not wanting to keep things from her girlfriend.

"I don't know if that's wise right now. The whole Charlie thing might freak her out"

I walked into the room just then. "She should at least know you live here now. I think I should tell her that much" Quinn's eyes met mine and I could see her silently asking my opinion.

"Santana's right; she's one of your bestfriends and the entire school is going to find out soon enough you should be the one to tell her. At the very least Santana should let her know"

Santana nodded eliciting a sigh from Quinn "Okay we'll tell her but not about Charlie. Charlie stays with you two"

"Deal" Santana said we were silent for a while when Santana took her bag off the couch rummaging through it. She handed each of us a stack of papers.

"I took the liberty of gathering up your homework assignments. I figured anything involving Quinn at your house meant I should at least have a peace offering" she shrugged

Quinn tackled her to the floor in a hug. "Thank you so much S"

"Get off me Fabray, it's just homework geez" Santana struggled under the weight of Quinn while I sat there laughing.

"Yes but you're making an effort here" Quinn pointed out sitting up taking a swig of her drink.

"Well as your bestfriend Quinn I am inclined to at least make an effort"

**See Santana isn't that bad and she'll come in useful in the next chapter trust me. See you all in a week**

**Specks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I have been away for a while and I decided to take a longer break than I expected but after being told I NEED to update this I gave you a little filler here. I'm working on more updates but I'm also working to finish one of my fics so bare with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine**

**In My Veins Chapter 9**

**QPOV**

After Santana left Rachel and I did our homework waiting for her dads to come home. My head had been hurting all day and I chalked it up to the stress of everything happening to me. Rachel has been a sweetheart about all of this and though I expected to be highly uncomfortable with all that transpired but I never felt more welcomed into a house, including my own.

Rachel smiled at me from the chair where she sat with her books. I returned the smile and looked at my phone. I noticed it hadn't rung all day including emails or notifications. I pulled it to me and lit the screen. A squeak emitted from my mouth as I realized my service had been turned off. I closed threw the phone a little ways away from my and covered my eyes with my hand.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel asked

I tossed the phone onto the chair and she took it into her hand. Keeping my eyes covered I heard as she pressed the button.

"He cut my service off and I know technically it's the least of my worries, especially since I am basically homeless but still I thought he would be sympathetic enough to at least leave that going"

The room went silent and I felt her slide next to me. She moved my hand and looked at me.

"Listen to me Quinn, you may have been kicked out by your parents but you are not homeless. You always, ALWAYS have a place here. My dads and I are in agreement you are better off out of that house where you can actually get some help and we are more than willing to help you. As for your phone I will talk to daddy and we'll get you on our family plan. I'm not sure if you'll be able to keep the number. Don't worry about what you lost, think about what you'll gain; you have an opportunity to be happy and get to know who you are"

I wiped a tear away from my eye and sat up. "I-I'm scared" I said

She wrapped her hand around me and pulled me into her. "I know it's scary but you aren't alone, we'll figure out a way to deal with Charlie and school"

"I feel like I owe you so much right now" I said

Rachel chuckled "I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done for me Quinn"

The door opened and Rachel's fathers came through. "Girls we're home"

"We're in the living room daddy" I pulled away from Rachel as Leroy and Hiram came walking into the living room.

"Good evening ladies. How was school?" Leroy asked

I tensed next to Rachel who rubbed my hand soothingly.

"We had to come back home before school actually started" Rachel started. She continued explaining it to them. Both of them walked away putting their bags elsewhere and returning.

"Are you okay honey?' Hiram asked me crouching to reach me. I nodded gingerly and smiled.

"Rachel helped me out. I'll never be able to repay you guys for helping me out" I said

Hiram took my hand into his and kissed it.

"Quinn you listen to me okay?" I nodded and Leroy came to stand behind his husband. "There is nothing to repay here okay? You have been through a lot and you still have some a long road ahead of you. Don't think you have to repay some debt to us because we you live here"

"If you want to do something for us we have a few requests Quinn" Leroy said a little sternly. Rachel was about to protest when I took her hand and squeezed it. Hiram stood to look at his husband questioningly.

"I'll do anything Mr. Berry" I said

"Keep your grades up, and try not to get into any more trouble. Now I know it's not something you can control and I fully understand that but when you are ready I think you should talk to someone. We won't do it until you're ready and willing so take all the time you need just remember you have a full support system here" he said

"Not just here daddy she has Santana and Brittany as well" Rachel mentioned. I felt my cheeks turn a bright red and ducked my head. Rachel leaned in and whispered into my ear. "It's okay Quinn"

"Thank you so much. All of you" I said

"Anytime sweetie. We are thinking about going out to dinner are you girls in?"

"Sure Mr. Berry" I said gathering my school supplies to take to the guest bedroom.

"One more rule Quinn" Leroy said just as I was about to walk past him. I turned and looked at him. "Yes Sir?"

"Call me Leroy and call him Hiram or it'll get very confusing" he replied

"And none of this 'Sir' business" Hiram added

"He's right, go wash up and get ready so we can go"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I sat in the booth next to Quinn at The Purple Piano patiently waiting for our orders to be filled. Quinn shifted nervously next to me with the tissue in her hand. I rested my hand on her own stilling her antics and leaned in.

"What's wrong?" I whispered

She breathed in heavily

"I don't know, I feel nervous and edgy like something bad is going to happen. Do you think it's Charlie?"

I looked at my dads who were engrossed in their own conversation.

"I don't know Charlie that well but maybe" I said "Have you had this feeling before?"

She fidgeted a little more "I don't know it just feels wrong. Something feels messed up like I'm about to snap"

I kept my hand on hers not caring that anyone could see me holding her hand.

"Quinn, I've got you and Charlie nothing will get to you tonight just try to relax and enjoy your dinner I'll make sure nothing happens to you"

"Thank you Rachel I feel like I owe you my life" she said squeezing my hand reassuringly

"You owe me nothing Quinn"

We held hands as dad and daddy turned to chat with us again. I was about to say something when I felt a presence behind me.

"Rachel? Quinn?"

**It's not really a cliff hanger because if you were reading you should easily be able to pick up who that is. I'll update soon.**

**Specks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

******Guess what's back...Faberry Month. In honor of tumblr's Faberry week (June 17th - June 23rd) I will be updating a story a day. Starting you guys off with a short filler for In My Veins. More to come soon. This chapter goes out to those of you who read everything I write. I love you guys. :)******

**In My Veins Chapter 10**

**RPOV**

"What are you two doing here? I thought you said you had a family dinner Rach" Quinn shifted under my grasp and I held fast.

"We are, I am and I don't mean to be rude Finn but you're interrupting"

"Wait a minute, since when is she family?" He asked further confused.

"That really isn't any of your concern" I felt Quinn shrink a little beneath me.

"Yeah okay" he leaned in to kiss my forehead. "I'll see you both tomorrow" he said walking away.

**Tuesday Evening**

"Remind me again why we come to school" I said hastily making my way to my car.

"Uh I think they say so we can learn, I think that's the word they use" Quinn replied walking up to me.

"How was your day? I haven't seen you since I was with S and B" she asked freeing up my hands so I could open the doors.

"Let's just say I'm glad it's over" I said "come on I want to go somewhere before we go home"

"Where are we going?" she asked getting into the passenger seat.

"You'll see"

"Guess what I did" Quinn said in a husky voice.

"Hello to you too Charlie, what mischief did you get up today?" I asked seeing her facial expression.

"How the hell did you know it was me?" she asked putting her hand around my car seat. I continued on the road lowering the radio from the volume it had been to since morning.

"Oh you know I know you, kinda or at least I would love to get to know you"

"Well let's see, I love fighting"

"I knew that, is Quinn okay? What did you do today?"

"Haha let's just say a certain teacher won't be able to drive home this evening, but let's not get into matters that have proven to be inconsequential. What have _you_ been up to? How's your loser boyfriend?"

"Uhhhh hate to burst your bubble babe but you hit that remember?" Rachel asked laughing

"Ewww don't remind me of the past" Charlie said.

"We're going to get to the mall you have to promise to behave, if you're going to be here then please try not to get yourself in any trouble"

Charlie laughed and "I guarantee we'll have some fun"

**Charlie will be up to no good. More to come soon. Sorry my fics are so short, I'm trying to catch up with sleep. Work has taken over my life but I will write longer stuff soon.** **Bare with me**

**Specks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm so sorry about not updating the past couple of days but things have been rough. I owe you an update for the 12th, one for the 15th, one for the 16th, the 17th and today. I am uploading the ones up until the 16th tonight but the 17th and 18th updaes will come tomorrow. This is Faberry week after all and therefore the updates this week will all be one shots and will all be focused on the themes selected for Faberry week. Sorry for not updating all weekend and I love you guys for staying with me. Enjoy Day 16th's update. It's unedited and I apologize for that. Any mistakes are mine.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**In My Veins Chapter 11**

**RPOV**

"And for the record I never hit that" we walked through the mall doors shuffling around some other shoppers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"Finnessence we never had sex. I'm not 100% happy to say that my, well Quinn's virginity is still intact"

I looked at her skeptically trying to discern if she was telling the truth or not.

"You're something else you know that?" I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure mental health professionals would agree" Charlie replied looking around. "I don't usually do this, but thank you. Quinn seems more at peace somehow. In that short space of time she's been at your house the sense of despair isn't present anymore"

"That's great, things will get better for you both with time. Time heals all wounds"

"Awwww how Hallmark of you" she replied "what are we in here for anyways?"

"You'll see" I said leading her to our destination.

"Is this in anyway uncomfortable for you considering I used to make your life a living hell?" Charlie asked

Rachel linked their arms pulling her closer "it can be if I make it but I choose not to make it that way. We've both said and done things in the past that we aren't proud of but guess what evil twin. We're here now and you and I are friends so suck it up get over your past and make it up to me by getting Quinn better"

Charlie laughed loudly. Her body shook with the gasps resulting from Rachel's dialogue.

"I love your spunk Berry"

"Yeah well it's something I had to get. I take myself too seriously sometimes and that always leads to trouble. Here we are, I'd like Quinn back please if that's possible"

"Fine but don't have all the fun without me"

I continued to hold onto Charlie as we entered the store.

"Oh god please tell me I didn't do anything wrong"

I shook my head attempting to let her go. She gripped my hand tighter not wanting me to let go.

"I wanted you to pick out the phone you want; You, not Charlie"

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I couldn't believe this; she wanted to give me a phone? As if she hadn't done enough for me now she has to do this?

"Rach I don't need a phone" I tried to explain.

"You're pigheaded Quinn Fabray and you _will _take the phone because you're a part of my family now and I like to keep in touch with my family"

I was speechless; she saw me as family. "You see me as family?"

"You're a part of my family and you will be treated as such. Now pick a phone and let's go to the supermarket cause according to the chore chart it's my turn to cook/ bring home dinner and your turn to set the table. I'd suggest the one like mine but the Android is really great and the camera is amazing. I know how much you appreciate a good camera"

"Rachel you are the most amazing, selfless person I have ever met" I said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah well wait till you meet Grandma Berry"

"There's a Grandma Berry?" _of course there was you idiot how else do you think babies are made?_ I thought to myself.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah Grandma is good peoples, you'll see when she comes to visit in a couple of weeks"

"I look forward to meeting her" I said looking over the specs to one of the phones.

**Short and sweet but the drama is going come soon...there's lots of drama in this story I think.**

**Specks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so this is the latest chapter of In My Veins. I know a lot of you have been waiting patiently (some very impatiently) for this so I wrote this for you. Have a great night my loves and more to come soon. It's unedited so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**In My Veins Chapter 12**

**QPOV**

_Splash_

_Laughter all around me ensued my own as everyone laughed mercilessly at Rachel all covered in corn syrup._

_She stared at me with wide disbelieving eyes and I felt a slight pang of satisfaction in knowing I got that type or reaction from her._

_I turned on my heels into a room I knew for as long as I could remember. The smell of scotch and leather hit my nostrils violently. Someone grabbed my neck roughly and threw me into an awaiting chair._

_"You worthless piece of garbage. I should have left you in the hospital the day you were born. Why would you assume you could bring a B+ into my house?" My father asked_

_I cowered as my History paper came sailing towards me._

_"But daddy I was sick" I explained_

_"Sickness is a sign of weakness and you are a Fabray we are not weak" he said hitting me in the face as hard as you could._

_"You are a worthless disappointment"_

_"Yeah well fuck you then" I said as everything went blank._

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Insomnia is a bitch. I thought as I turned the page to my note book. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get a few pages of a story I often worked on when I couldn't sleep.

Quinn decided to sleep in her room tonight even after I insisted that her crashing in my room was fine with me. She said something about giving me space and I let it go. She was extremely fussy at dinner with her new phone and the new features.

I heard a scream and dropped my pen rushing to Quinn's room. I urged my dads to let me handle all the nightmares and bad dreams Quinn have been having so she doesn't feel crowded. I opened the door to see Quinn thrashing on the bed. I sat on the side of her bed trying to wake her.

"Quinn wake up" I said. She pulled away from me harder and moved around.

I did the next best thing I could think about. I got into bed with her and pulled her into my arms. Her thrashing became more erratic but I whispered into her ear.

"It's okay Quinn it's me, I'm right here"

She slowed and muttered my name as I squeezed tighter.

"Yes Quinn it's me, Rachel"

"I'm scared" she slurred drunk with sleep.

"Don't be no one is going to hurt you. I'll make sure no one hurts you"

"Not even Russell?" She asked in a child-like voice.

"Especially not Russell" I said kissing her cheek. He eyes remained closed and her breath evened out into a nightmare free rest.

* * *

><p>"You look like hell" Mercedes said as Quinn and I trudged into the choir room. I went to sit by her nodding slightly.<p>

"I do feel a tad worn out" I said. Finn came to sit next to me on the other side putting his arms around me.

"Well that was rude" I heard Santana say under her breath as Quinn climbed the step to sit next to her. Unsure what she meant I focused back on what Finn was saying.

"So you up for it tonight?" He asked

"What? Yeah okay" I agreed unsure of what I was agreeing to.

"Okay guys let's get started. I want you all to get into groups of 2 and we're going to have a duet competition" a wave of groans cascaded the room, from myself included "this isn't going to be any old competition you guys but I'll explain more once you're in your groups" he said.

Finn turned to me excitedly "Want to be my partner?" He asked. I turned around to see Quinn looking at me. She smiled shyly and I returned the smile.

"I'm going to partner with Quinn" I said

Quinn's face lit up like the 4th of July and Finn's fell.

"Its just we're friends and I still want to get to know her. This assignment whatever it is will help me to do that" I explained

Finn turned and put his hand on Quinn's leg. "It's kinda cool that you two are friends now" he said to her before kissing my cheek and whispering in my ear.

"I'll see you after"

Quinn took his seat nervously and I poked her a little. "Relax Quinn. It's only me"

"Yeah I know, it's just a little hard to believe you chose me" she said

"I believe these exercises are tools for us to get to know one another. I know Finn already and you are a person I definitely want to be closer to" I leaned in and whispered into her ear "both of you"

She nodded and took my hand.

"Does everyone have a partner?" Mr. Schue asked. I turned to see Finn with Joe and I smiled at him as the rest of the class nodded or said 'yes'.

"Good until Nationals you are all responsible for your partners. You will practice together and make sure you all stay out of trouble. At the end of the school year I want reports about what you guys learned this year and how you helped each other prepare for Nationals. Each month we will have a specific genre and each pair will sing a song from said genre. Questions?"

Sam raised his hand and Mr. Schue motioned for him to speak.

"Are all pairs final or can we switch" he asked

"Yes Sam all pairs are final"

I laughed a little and took Quinn's hand into mine.

"This will be fun" she said.

**More to come soon...Leave me a review and let me know what you think eh?**

**Specks :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I know it has been waaaaaaaay too long for an update with this story but here's one anyway. I'll admit it is very very VERY short but there's more to come soon. I am thinking of a new direction for this and I am re-inspired with this story so more to come very very soon. Be patient with me. Love you guys :) **

**P.S. Its unedited so any mistakes are my own and I apologize. **

**Happy Reading :)**

**In My Veins Chapter 13**

**RPOV**

"What's you fucking problem?" Charlie asked. I watched the shift in Quinn's demeanor from the moment Russell came traipsing in. Glee club just ended and we weren't in any real hurry to get home. A group of us made plans to go to dinner at the new restaurant that opened up a few weeks ago but so far it was only Quinn and I here…well Charlie and I now.

I leaned into her and whispered "Charlie calm down"

I put my hand on her shoulder but she pulled it away roughly and stood. Russell gave a sneer and looked at her.

"I get under your skin don't I?" Russell asked leaning over the table where we were. I held on tighter to her when she was about to attack him.

"That's what he wants you to do" I said trying to calm her down.

"Hey what's going on here?" Finn asked walking up to the table with Sam. Sam came around to help me restrain Charlie.

Finn pushed Russell away from the table lightly.

"Leave her alone" he said watching as Russell walked away looking back to the table. "See you soon, daughter of mine"

"Let go of me Rachel" she said clawing at my arms, trying to get away from mine and Sam's grip.

Finn put his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him like she was going to kill him. He backed away from her with both his hands up.

"Hey, I'm sorry" he said. I pushed her out of the booth and followed her out the door turning to the guys.

"I've got this" I said

Charlie turned to look at me like she was ready to kick my ass.

"What, you gonna hit me?" I asked ready to take her down if I had to but not particularly keen on hurting her.

Charlie stopped being angry and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry"

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded and started pacing. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I fucking hate him" she said angrily.

"I know what Russell did to you but you can't lose your shit like that every time you see him. That's what he wants from you" I explained.

"Whatever" she said walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked shouting a little as she got further.

"Home, is that alright with you?" she said turning to face me.

"Let me get my stuff, I'll come with you" I said turning to go inside. She scoffed and told me not to bother. I took the car keys out and threw them to her. "Take the car, I'll get a ride home with Finn"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Of course you will. Bye Rachel"

I watched as she walked away and got into my car before driving away.

"Is there something going on with you two?" Finn asked from behind me. I have no idea how much of that he saw but I knew this wasn't going to be a fun conversation in the slightest.

**Short and sweet. More to come in a bit.**

**Specks :)**


	14. Announcement

**Announcement**

Hey everyone, I won't be updating for a while. I need a break from writing and that includes updates. I've been going through some stuff lately, I rather not get into it but I'll work it out and be back. I am not sure when I'll be back but I'll be back soon, I promise. When I am back I will take this down and do some updates. Sorry, about making you all wait for updates. Hopefully things work out and I can feel better, well enough to write again.

Stay safe everyone and thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I appreciate it all, be happy and always smile.


End file.
